


Leave My Guitar Alone

by SunshiiiiineSupernova



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gen, Innocent, Liam loves Noel and wants his brothers attention, No Incest, No Smut, Noel is a teen and wants to be left alone, Peggy and Paul too, References to Past Child Abuse, love and comfort, teen Noel, young Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshiiiiineSupernova/pseuds/SunshiiiiineSupernova
Summary: You took off in the carWith my electric guitarAnd it didn't come as no surpriseEven though you've got angel eyesYou won't get very farYou took all of my clothesHid my poems and proseYou took my favorite showYou didn't even even knowThat's alright I supposeTake what you needBut just leave my guitar aloneDon't make me pleadBut don't leave me on my own
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 7





	Leave My Guitar Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a connecting story - or maybe a Ch. 2 of (my other story)  
> I Never Wanna Be Like You. 
> 
> No incest. 
> 
> Just brotherly love, boundaries, feelings, fighting and Liam needing attention.  
> That would be true, no matter what alternate reality it was written in.
> 
> The bit at the end is my interpretation of the gif of Liam sitting on the stage and Noel comes over to play guitar for him, Liam nearly rolling over backwards and playing air guitar at the end. That is one of my favourite moments of them and it's sweet.  
> It's really late as I post this, so I'll (hopefully) remember and add a link to the gif tomorrow. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, please feel free to leave a comment. :)

****

****

Noel watched from his hiding place; crouched behind the shiny-leafed dense shrub two doors down and across the street from 1 Cranwell Drive. His brother Paul left the house first, his slow shuffle betraying his lack of eagerness to start another day working for their father. The old fella was a cunt, of course, and hadn’t paid Paul for a week and a half. Paul was probably mustering up the courage to ask for his wages, again. Noel hoped to fuck he wouldn’t be working for the miserable bastard when he left school. 

The next person Noel wanted to avoid was stomping angrily down the footpath. His little brat of a brother, Liam. His royal blue jumper stood out in sharp contrast to the drab, grey morning. Manchester didn’t give a fuck that it was late May. The sun would shine _if_ and _when_ it felt like it. Liam dragged his book bag behind him, making part of Noel almost shout at him to _not tear it up; Mam didn’t need to waste money on another_. But, Noel held his tongue, a smug smile on his lips when Peggy walked out the door, swatted Liam on the arm and gave out to him. Noel laughed softly, he could see Liam’s cheeks go bright red as his first pouted, then when that didn’t faze their mam, nodded and put his book bag on his shoulder and followed her obediently to the bus stop. 

When Noel saw Liams blonde head round the corner onto Burnage Road and out of sight, he stood up and swiftly made his way to the recently locked door. Inside, he immediately went upstairs to his room and changed out of his school uniform. Noel took his guitar from the corner and sat alone in his room in a stillness this house seldom saw. 

Noel spent the rest of the morning singing fragments of lyrics he’d written and playing on his guitar.

*

Noel slowly woke to the slamming of the front door, the thunder of clumsy feet up the stairs heralded Liams arrival. 

“Noel? Noel! Noooeellleeee! Are you home yet? Come watch telly with me and make me something to eat!” He called out. 

Noel pulled the duvet over his head to avoid the endless chatter of his brother. He wasn’t in the mood for it today. 

The bedroom door burst open and something heavy fell to the floor. Noel heard Liam move closer to their beds, but he remained silent. Even though he wanted to take a peek and see what the kid was up to, but he also didn’t want to reveal his hiding place and be forced to endure Liam. Noel hoped the kid would just change out of his uniform and fuck off somewhere else.

"Stupid guitar," he heard Liam mutter. 

Noel rolled his eyes. Liam had a distrust bordering on hatred for Noels guitar, for some reason that only made sense in that mind of his. 

Then, he heard a hollow thump and twang as Liam kicked his guitar. 

Noel instantly saw red and threw off his duvet. He was on his feet and in front of Liam whose face paled and eyes were frozen wide in fright. 

"E'eyre, you little shit! Leave my guitar alone!" Noel shouted, his face like thunder. 

Liam stepped back; his legs hitting his bed. The sudden motion causing him to sit down as he stared up at his older brother, dumbstruck. Noel stood over him, thick brows drawn together menacingly. Even though Noel was furious, he still wanted to laugh a bit at Liams expression. The kid looked terrified. It really served him right though. He needed to learn to keep his grubby little hands off Noels things. It was bad enough that Noel was forced to have Liam in _his room_. Liam needed to respect his personal things and his space. 

Now feeling a twinge of guilt as Liams lower lip began to quiver. The younger lad still hadn't replied and Noel saw that his eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Now Noel felt even worse for scaring Liam like that. He reached out to pull his little brother into a hug, and was rewarded with a hard punch to the side of his head as Liam burst into tears. 

"Fuck Liam! Calm down, I'm sorry, ok?" 

And here he was, once again, trying to hush the little monster who had kicked his guitar. That was the weird thing about Liam though. Even when he was clearly in the wrong, Noel would often find himself feeling guilty for hurting the brat. It was those eyes of his. They could look so sweet and innocent, even when he'd just been caught in the act of some mischief. And more often than not, those eyes got Liam out of trouble with Mam, Paul and even Noel. 

Liam now cuddled into Noels arms, his tears and snotty nose on Noels favourite shirt. Noel sat down with a sigh on Liams bed, rolling his eyes as Liam sniffled and climbed into his lap. 

*

After dinner, Liam was arguing over his bedtime, just like he did on every day that ended in a 'y'. 

"But Mam, I'm nearly 11! None of my friends have bedtimes at 9,” he tried to reason. Then he innocently added, “ ‘Sides, I wanted to watch Young Ones with Noel.”

Of course Liam was attempting to drag Noel into this. As if Noel was going to take _his_ side and beg their mam to let the brat stay up late. 

_Fuck off, not a chance_.

Their mother looked over the top of her glasses at Liam, hands still busy with her knitting. 

"Well, your friends aren't my concern. You aren't 11 yet and you'll go to bed when you're told to. Now, upstairs with you, get in the bath and don't be annoying me." 

Liam glanced over at Paul for some help. Paul was on the phone with his bird and didn't give a flying fuck when Liam went to bed. Noel just pretended he hadn’t heard Liam, it wasn’t going to work, of course, but Noel had a go at it anyway. 

Liam then turned to Noel; his eyes very soft, bright blue and begging for his brothers intervention. His thick lashes gave him a falsely angelic look, but Noel was unmoved. He raised a bushy brow and smirked; he wasn't going to be the reason that brat would spend more waking hours bothering him. 

When Liam realised he was going nowhere with his brother, his pretty eyes narrowed spitefully and a devious smile slid across his face. 

Even God had no idea what that kid was planning. 

*

Every year on Noels birthday, his Mam always woke Liam early, she and Paul keeping him occupied so Noel could sleep late and wake up on his own. This year was no exception. Noel smiled as he rolled over and glanced at the clock on the bedside table between the two narrow twin beds. 

Half ten. 

And there was Liam, sitting on his own bed just staring at Noel. _Had the little fucking weirdo been watching him while he slept?_

“Eh, you fucking weirdo. Were you watching me sleep?” 

Noel was genuinely disturbed by the thought of being watched unaware like that. This was a bit much, even for Liam. 

His brother smiled sweetly, obviously finding himself extraordinarily clever. “Mam said I couldn’t wake you, and I didn’t. You woke up on your own, you lazy arse. She didn’t say nothing ‘bout watching you. ‘Sides, this is _my_ room too.” 

Noel flopped on his back, not in the mood to bicker with Liam first thing this early in the morning.. He closed his eyes and planned his day. It was going to be his day to _do whatever he chose to do._ First, it would be as Liam-free as he could manage, he'd lock his bedroom door if he had to. 

He pushed the kid out of his mind as he imagined just a quiet day sitting in his room and playing the guitar. It was so relaxing, any problems he had, he just had to strum for a few hours and they were forgot. That guitar was pretty much what helped him not go insane while they had still lived with his father. Even after their move, Noel still found that he needed the solace that his music brought him. Sometimes he felt the music was all he had in his life. 

He stretched for a few minutes more, got out of bed and dressed. Ignoring Liam, he went downstairs for breakfast. 

*

Since it was Saturday, everyone was home. Mam was at the kitchen table with her cup of tea. She smiled gently when she saw her quiet middle son, the one most like her in personality. 

"Happy Birthday Noeleen," she said with a kiss to his cheek. 

From the window, he saw Paul in the garden with a few mates, talking and laughing. The loud drone of the telly gave away Liams location. 

Noel sat down while his mother fussed over making him breakfast. 

Afterwards, he stood up and told her, "I'll be in my room -"

" - With your guitar," she finished, smiling fondly while shaking her head. 

Noel grinned, kissed her cheek and passed through the front room. Liam jumped up from the floor and ran up to him. 

"Happy Birthday Noel!" He grinned and wrapped his thin arms around Noels chest. 

Noel smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks, Liam." 

He didn’t know what the kid was up to, but was definitely locking _his_ door to keep that little shit far away from him today. 

Liam watched Noel walk upstairs, waving at his older brother until he was out of sight. 

That kid was an odd little fucker sometimes. 

*

Noel closed and locked the door and opened his bedroom window and had a sly cig. 

Then he went to the corner to get his guitar case. He lifted it and his arm could feel it was empty. He lay it on the floor, opening to verify he was right. 

That was, strange. He glanced over at the foot of his bed, maybe he'd left it - no. It wasn't there, either. His sharp eyes scanned the room quickly, even looking under both his and Liams beds and in the wardrobe. What the –

A brief memory of Liam smiling and waving at him as he walked up the stairs had Noel out of his room and downstairs in seconds. He took several deep breaths as he found Liam on the sofa, a packet of _Noels Monster Munch_ in his lap. Noel was fuming, but didn’t want to scare the kid with his anger. So instead, he headed towards the kitchen. 

Liams voice chased him, “Noely, come watch telly with me.” 

Noel kept walking away. 

Their mother was sitting at the table reading the paper. She glanced up, startled as Noel started in. “Mam, Liam took my guitar and he’s hidden it somewhere.” 

He cursed inwardly as he heard himself sound like a seven-year-old fighting over a Star Wars toy with his brother.

She sighed, her quiet morning been and gone. 

“Are you sure, Noel? You didn’t forget where you left it?”

Noel tutted impatiently, but kept his voice low. “I’m sure, it’s a fucking guitar – it’s not something small enough to overlook. And I always leave it in the corner of my room.” 

She stood up and Noel followed her into the front room. She turned the telly off, Liam loudly protesting. 

“All right, Liam. Whist. Now, Noels guitar is missing and he thinks you’ve hidden it.” 

Liams face showed no guilt, but Noel wasn’t falling for it this time. 

“I haven’t touch his stupid guitar. I’ve been here watching telly, haven’t I?’ He declared, jutting his chin forward stubbornly, his eyes blinking slowly, refusing to admit his obvious guilt. 

Noel, unable to control his outrage anymore, raised his voice. “Don’t throw those angel eyes at me! You took my guitar – now where is it?” 

Liam jumped up from the sofa and faced off with his brother. He poked his finger in Noels face, and had it slapped away. Liam was incensed now. 

“I didn’t touch your stupid guitar! I hate your guitar and I hate you! And all you do is just sit there on your bed, singing your silly little songs, you don’t have the balls to sing any good music!” He screamed and ran out the back door and into the garden. 

Noel turned to pursue him, his mams’ calls for Noel to calm down and wait falling on deaf ears. 

Noel went out the open kitchen door and saw his brother sitting in the grass, poking at the ground with a twig. He looked small, sad and lonely. Noel paused to collect himself. He was still trying to be calm. Liam could sometimes try the patience of a saint, and he wasn’t making it easy. 

He walked towards Liam and watched him mutter angrily and slap at the ground, Noels shadow cast darkly on his younger brother. 

“Liam, I’m sorry I yelled at you. But I really need my guitar back.” 

His brother frowned and jerked his head sharply away from Noels direction. 

He sighed and tried again. “Look Liam, you know how important my guitar and music is to me.” He didn’t like sharing his feelings on anything, but was trying to appeal to Liams sometimes sympathetic nature. 

It didn’t work this time. Liam jumped up and ran back into the house, refusing to look at his brother. Noel cursed silently, took out his packet of cigs and sat down on a cool, metal chair and wondered what was wrong with the kid now. 

Unable to come up with an answer, he let his mind drift. 

*

The afternoon of his 16th birthday slowly dragged by. Noel hadn’t bothered to sit in his room. Neither he nor his mam had found the guitar. In fact, Liam had run out of the house and hadn’t yet returned since he’d left the garden earlier. Noel had wanted to go after him, but had instead taken his mams’ advice and let Liam be. 

The first hour, Noel sat angry, happily imagining giving the brat a slap when he got home. Six hours later, Noel and his mam had become very worried. Noel went to look for Liam himself. 

*

He checked all of Liams usual haunts, asked a group of lads passing by if they had seen the little blonde boy. He even went to the houses of Liams’ friends. None of them had seen him today. 

Panic was on the way for Noel as he ran to Cringle Park. There were loads of other kids there; running around and playing football. But as soon as Noel touched foot on the grass, he instinctively knew Liam wasn’t there. 

He turned round, now frantic. He didn’t know what he’d do if he couldn’t find his brother. He headed south to Fog Lane Park, it after 9, past the kids bedtime. He _couldn’t_ go back home without Liam. He _wouldn’t._ Because he was going to find his brother and bring him home. 

He didn’t call out his name. If Liam was still hurt, he’d only run from Noel again. So Noel quietly walked across a football pitch and looked at a cluster of some tall sycamore trees. His feet carried him towards their direction. He passed a small knot of adolescents that were passing around a bottle of cheap wine and giggling over a shared spliff. He didn’t bother asking if they had noticed any small, blue eyed boy. He doubted they were coherent enough to know what city they were in. 

He kept moving towards the centre of the park. There was a well-worn footpath that Noel followed. As he entered a clearing, he heard rustling near the bushes opposite; the sound of someone running in the thick grass. 

He stopped and a small figure burst from behind a tree about a dozen feet from where Noel stood. 

_It was Liam!_

Noel was so relieved, he wanted to run and crush his brother into a hug and then roar at him for running off and staying gone so long. 

He realised that Liam hadn’t seen him yet, so he watched to see what he was doing. 

He was apparently darting round in circles, looking at eye level. His fingers reaching out in front of his face, laughing. Noel hoped to fuck Liam hadn’t got at the magic mushrooms. Their mam would never forgive Noel for letting it happen. 

He moved carefully forward, not wanting to startle his brother. When he was close enough, he finally could make out what looked like tiny twinkling lights. He almost laughed with relief. 

Liam was chasing fireflies in the park!

Smiling fondly, he let the boy have a few minutes more with his fun. He enjoyed seeing the delighted look on his angelic face and hear his gleeful laughter when he caught one. Liam closed his hands up together like a clamshell as he peeked in between the space of his fingers at his prize. Opening his hands to set it free and danced around wildly to catch another. 

It was so nice to see Liam like this. Noel hoped his life would always be this carefree and happy. Maybe, Noel thought, that only seeing the beatings and never suffering them himself would make Liam normal. 

Noel thought of his own childhood, so very different from Liams’. He wondered what had been so wrong inside him that made their father need to single Noel out for the most punishment. Liam had obviously been the old fellas favourite. Noel was glad that Liam had never been beaten like he and Paul were. And he didn’t want to resent Liam for _not_ getting hit, but sometimes he did. That always made him feel like a monster. Noel never wanted Liam to have the memories he couldn’t escape. 

He stepped closer, trying not to alert Liam to his presence yet. Liam stopped his fun and turned to look where Noel was standing, half hidden in the shadows of the trees. Noel stepped forward and began to slowly make his way towards his brother. Liams eyes took on a guarded look. He kicked at the ground and began moving from side-to-side and backwards and forwards, as if deciding whether or not to flee again. 

“Liam,” Noel spoke softly, his anger had fled hours ago. 

He gave a half smile and Liam grinned back and ran to him, throwing his arms around his Noel. Liams muffled voice came from Noels chest. 

“I’m sorry I hid your guitar, Noely. But you love that guitar more than you love me,” he said matter-of-factly, the sadness in his voice palpable. 

_So that’s what all this had been about?_

Noel hadn’t a clue what to say, so he said nothing. 

Liam pulled back, a worried look on his face. Noel took his hand, Liam twisting his fingers around his brothers, neither speaking on the walk home. 

Noel tried to think of why Liam felt this way. The answers stared back him, obvious. 

*

Their mam was waiting by the front door for them, a warm, welcoming light drawing them home. At the door, she pulled Liam into a hug and kissed his head, putting a hand on Noels shoulder; a silent _thank you_ that both were back home safely. She refrained from admonishing Liam and led him into the kitchen for a cup of tea and his re-heated dinner. 

Noel, still not knowing where his guitar was, sat morosely on the sofa. Paul joined him downstairs. 

“I guess you found Liam then?” Noel nodded, taciturn. 

He turned at the sound of the kitchen door swinging open, Liam meekly following behind their mother. 

Noel leaned forward, waiting. Liams face twisted into a small frown, his brows knitted together as he seemed to steel himself for something unpleasant. Noel wanted to roll his fucking eyes at the kid. Liam had caused all this chaos today because he was a rotten little narcissist and was now acting the twat, like it had somehow been Noels fault for enjoying his own guitar. Noel remained silent. 

Mam, bless her, wanted all this over and some peace in the house. She put her hand on Liams back and gave him a slight push forward. 

“Go on,” she said firmly. 

Liam heaved a dramatic sigh, then raised his eyes up to watch his big brother. 

“I won’t take your guitar again, Noel,” he blinked. His eyes widened in earnestness and Noels’ mind conjured up visions of angels – incapable of doing any wrong and only full of love and a willingness to help the mere mortals on earth below. 

Noel bowed his head slightly as Liam took a deep breath and finished his act of contrition. 

The rest of his confession quickly left his mouth, possibly hoping to soften the blow. “Your guitar is behind the sofa and the notebook you write in is under that cushion.” 

The second half of Liams revelation was news to Noel. He jumped up and flipped the cushion. _There lay his notebook_. Full of _his_ thoughts, _his_ feelings, _his_ lyrics. He didn’t want _anyone_ knowing what he thought or felt. _It was no one’s fucking business_. He stuffed it into his back pocket, hiding himself from his family. 

Paul was up, helping Noel move the very heavy sofa carefully as their mam rescued the guitar. 

Taking it from her, Noel turned to Liam. 

“Thanks kid,” through a tight jaw and gritted teeth was the best he could manage. 

Noel walked up the stairs, Liam gazed after him in contemplation as mam and Paul pushed the sofa back into place. 

*

Noel quietly shut the door and sat on the bed, scrutinising his guitar for any damage. A glance at the alarm clock showed it was quarter past eleven now. 

_Yeah, happy fucking birthday Noel_. Liam had to make it about himself, nothing new there. 

He pushed it out of his brain as he put his fingers on the strings reverently and soon was lost in the music, a faraway look in his eyes as his fingers pressed on the fret. The soft sound it made soothing to his mind, heart and soul. 

So absorbed in the chords and lyrics in his notebook, he didn’t see nor hear the door open. It had barely opened a crack; Liam peering inside at his brother; lost in another world without him. 

Liam stood there for a long while before shutting it silently. Noel, oblivious of it all. 

Trying to make the most of what remained of his birthday, Noel knew that Liam stayed away because Mam wanted to help salvage what had been a shitty fucking day, and he loved her for it. 

*

Shortly before midnight, the bedroom door opened and Noel heard it this time. He glanced up and saw Liam; freshly bathed, cheeks rosy with an adoring smile on his face as he carried two cups of tea carefully to the bedside table they shared. 

Noel saw that Liams pyjama shirt was buttoned wrong, but the sweet smile on his face kept Noels mouth shut. He knew Liam was trying to make up for today, so he allowed his brother to stay. 

“Cheers, Liam,” he said, taking a cup from his hand, still not feeling inclined to return Liams grin. 

Noel plucked at his guitar in between sips, feeling Liams stare, while the two brothers enjoyed a rare, but easy silence. Liam sat cross legged on his blankets watching his brothers’ profile in the soft lamplight. 

“Noel,” he asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah,” Noel replied, not looking up while he kept working on a difficult barre chord. 

“Play me a song?” 

Now Noel looked up. 

“Ah, Liam, It’s late. You need to go to sleep, it’s almost midnight.” Liam hadn’t shown an interest in Noels music – or any music - ever.. 

“Aw, c’mon Noel! Just one song, just for me.” 

His fingers stilled on the guitar strings, he kids eyes begging though his words hadn’t. 

_Those eyes worked their magic again._

“All right. Just _one_ song, then you go to bed.” Noel knew he was indulging the kid, but it had been a long day and he didn’t want to fight with Liam anymore. 

Liam rolled backwards, legs kicking in the air wildly as Noel began the intro to _Ticket to Ride_. Well, if they were stuck sharing a room for a few more years, Noel was going to try his best to introduce Liam to the best music out there. 

By the end of the song, Noel; accompanied by Liam on _his_ air guitar finished the last notes together, huge grins on both faces as their imaginary audience screamed for more. 

* * *


End file.
